


Палач

by Mari_Anna



Category: Black Lagoon, Criminal Minds
Genre: AU, Action, Drama, F/M, Incest, Slave Trade, Torture, Trans Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Роанапур, чтобы поймать маньяка, охотящегося на военных, приезжает группа анализа поведения ФБР.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Палач

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF Black Lagoon 2014
> 
> Предупреждения, не вошедшие в теги: каноная смерть персонажей; упоминается канибализм.  
> Примечание: автор против курения, но персонажи распоряжаются своими жизнями самостоятельно.

Роанапур встречает их дождем. Полицейский, указывающий дорогу, поясняет, кивая на лужи:  
\- Уже второй день идет. Погода у нас постоянная, так что, боюсь, еще день-два идти будет.  
Рок раскрывает предусмотрительно захваченный зонт и старается не обращать внимания на промокшую, а потому еще более, чем обычно, саркастичную Реви. В команду анализа поведения его перевели всего месяц назад. И это уже третье дело, на которое его взяли. Хотя Рок всё еще чувствует себя новичком, но уже сумел убедиться в своей полезности.  
  
***  
  
«Ты мыслишь, как преступник». Когда он впервые услышал эту фразу от агента Датча, то решил, что его в чем-то обвиняют. Но начальник у него оказался философом и сумел объяснить свою позицию – в команде обычные агенты, даже самые выдающиеся – не нужны. Нужны те, кто мыслит неординарно и способен понять мотивы действий самых разных преступников. Команду анализа поведения кидают на самые безнадежные дела, и они их раскрывают.  
Рок тогда, превозмогая смущение, засмеялся и спросил, значит ли это, что в отделе все сами ненормальные.  
А в ответ по кабинету разлилась тишина. Он перевел взгляд на своих новых товарищей: всегда спокойный Датч переплел пальцы, глядя в потолок; упрямая и взрывная Реви курила, разглядывая его, как странное недоразумение; а у белобрысого Бенни – техника-аналитика команды, на губах застыла грустная улыбка.  
Наконец, Датч перевел взгляд на Рока и сказал, подводя итог знакомства:  
\- Ты впишешься.  
Сначала Рок все-таки сомневался, но к третьему делу понял, что в их слаженной команде не хватало как раз его – с еще одной точкой зрения, отличающейся от подходов Датча и Реви, но при этом не менее ценной.   
  
Формально их отдел подчинялся мистеру Чану. Но это был первый раз, когда тот лично отправился с ними. Даже прежде, чем узнать о сути дела, Рок уже понимал, что всё очень серьезно. А уж когда вместо отделения местной полиции их привезли на военную базу – проникся еще больше. Мистер Чан появился в кабинете с очень эффектной блондинкой, которую можно было бы назвать красивой, если бы половина ее лица не была затянута розоватой кожей шрамов. Ожог должен был быть страшным, но женщина держалась так, что пожалеть ее даже в голову не приходило.  
Датч умеет быть убедительным, а мистер Чан еще и обходительным – Рок убеждается в этом, слушая, как начальник спокойно, буквально несколькими фразами убеждает капитана Балалайку.   
Разговор действительно оказывается удивительно коротким:  
\- Что вы предлагаете, мистер Чан?  
\- Давайте работать вместе. Будем делиться информацией, мои ребята помогут силой, а команда агента Датча сделает то, ради чего существует.  
\- Датч. Я много о вас слышала.  
\- Благодарю, капитан, мы сделаем всё возможное.  
Рок восхищается выверенным наклоном головы и тоном. Командир его группы мгновенно подстраивается под ситуацию и ведет себя единственно правильным образом.  
\- Я военная и привыкла действовать по-другому. Ваши методы не вызывают доверия.  
\- У команды анализа поведения стопроцентная раскрываемость. Мы можем предугадывать действия преступников, еще ни один из них не скрылся от нас.  
\- Что ж, давайте убедимся в этом на практике. Борис, проводи агентов к выделенному для них месту и передай бумаги.  
  
***  
  
У них белые волосы одинакового оттенка и почти светящиеся глаза. Они недостаточно взрослые, чтобы задерживаться в баре за полночь, и недостаточно малы, чтобы их прогнали. У девушки прямые, спускающиеся ниже талии волосы, а в руках – маленький голубой плюшевый мишка. Детская игрушка странно смотрится в ухоженных тонких пальчиках, но никому из пары нет до этого никакого дела. Когда дверь распахивается и входят двое новых посетителей, Он встает сразу, а Она задерживается ровно настолько, сколько надо времени для того, чтобы запечатлеть целомудренный поцелуй – на голубом меху мишки остается кровавый отпечаток губ.  
\- Эй, не поиграете с нами? Давайте поиграем, дяденька.   
Он не ребенок, но тон вгоняет в ступор бывалых военных.  
\- Сахаров! Это они! Они! – Оба офицера тянутся за оружием. Им не хватает всего мгновения, прежде чем один из них валится на пол, напрасно пытаясь удержать руками вываливающиеся внутренности.   
В Его руке блестит топор:   
\- Они нас узнали. У них неплохие инстинкты, сестра.  
Она передергивает затвор автомата:  
\- Определенно. Надо позаботиться о них, брат.  
\- Ничего не поделаешь. Приступим, сестра?  
\- Давай призовем им ангелов. Говорят, Рай - неплохое место. Правильно, брат?  
Очередь бьет по барабанным перепонкам и не понятно, от чего разбегаются люди – от пуль или от счастливого смеха близнецов.  
\- Нет, нет. Убегать нехорошо.   
Она выпускает очередь по ногам. Очередной крик тонет во множестве других.  
\- Сестра! Давай возьмем его домой, можно будет немного развлечься до следующего дела.  
\- Так и поступим, брат.  
\- Да, сестра.  
\- Черт. А он тяжелый, сестра. Помоги мне!  
\- Ты мужчина, брат. Девушки не должны носить тяжести.   
Она кокетливо прикрывает глаза, посылая последнюю очередь в разгромленный бар.  
  
В открытых окнах мерцают звезды, луна на небе только зарождается – ее неверный свет высвечивает две обнявшиеся фигуры на полу. Рядом какая-то бесформенная куча, а если прислушаться, можно услышать мерное падение капель.  
Кап.   
Кап.   
Кап.  
В лунном свете мелькает влажный язык, подхватывая капельки.  
Позы расслаблены и удовлетворенны.  
Голоса тихи и нежны.  
\- Брат, а кто сказал, что абсолютная любовь – каннибализм, Эдгар Аллан По?  
\- Нет, сестра. Он был некрофилом.  
\- Тогда, может, Ричард Мейсон?  
\- Вполне возможно.  
\- Интересно, другие его не учуяли? Запах жизни, покидающей тело.  
Одна из фигур приподнимается с пола, дотягивается рукой до бесформенной кучи и отнимает сверкающую влагой ладонь, поднося ее к лицу:  
\- Запах ржавчины и соли.  
\- Запах предсмертных секунд.  
\- Мы прожорливы, не так ли, сестра?  
\- Да, и скоро жители этого города сделают свой ход. Это уже восьмой.  
\- Все они придут и попробуют убить нас.  
\- Не могу дождаться, сестра.  
\- Да, брат. Так сладко!  
Фигуры на полу, отблескивающем в свете месяца, сплетаются в одну. И даже месяц прячется за вновь набегающие тучи, оставляя двоих в кромешной темноте.  
  
***  
  
Рок задумчиво крутит пачку сигарет в руках, отложив просмотренное досье:  
\- Как же все напряжены.   
Реви, не отрывая взгляда от своей папки, соглашается:  
\- Естественно, ведь снаружи бродит какой-то придурок, возомнивший себя Палачом. Ему такое прозвище телевизионщики дали.  
\- Палач...   
\- Подходящее прозвище.   
\- Вот только как он решает, кого казнить?  
\- Именно это нам и необходимо узнать.  
\- Такой уровень насилия невозможно скрыть. Тот, кто это делает, не может не выделяться из толпы. А если ему удалось убить восьмерых и не попасться, это значит, что ему кто-то помогает.  
\- Мафия?  
\- Капитан Балалайка хорошо выполняет свою работу. К ней претензии есть у многих.  
Их разговор прерывает бесцеремонно открытая дверь:  
\- О? Ромео с тобой, Реви.  
Реви так сжимает руки, что чуть не рвет документы. Рок здоровается:  
\- Здравствуй, Эда.  
\- Слышал, Ромео? У этой стервы ПМС каждый день.  
\- Я тебя прикончу, – поднимается Реви.  
Эда в показном смирении поднимает руки:  
\- Ой, боюсь, боюсь.  
\- Эда, пойдем, выйдем. Выйдем, поговорим.  
\- Да не напрягайся ты так, Македонская. Я сюда не драться пришла. Есть дело.  
\- Это какое же?  
\- Нужная вам информация. Мафия собирает убийц, их людей тоже покромсали. Все недовольны. Кто бы ни устроил этот хаос – скоро тут всё взорвется к чертовой бабушке.  
Реви успокаивается и кивает, соглашаясь с мнением подруги, а Рок задумчиво смотрит в окно – на город, укрытый серым покрывалом дождя.  
  
Через полчаса Рока с Реви находит Датч. Он немногословен:  
\- Сегодня утром уничтожен бар на улице Брэн. Бенни остается на компьютере, а мы отправляемся. До конца суток должен быть профиль преступника, иначе город умоется в крови.  
Роанапур не торопится их принимать: они дважды сворачивают не туда, прежде чем попасть на место. Вокруг разбросаны гильзы и осколки стекла, желтая лента натянута, но зевак на удивление мало.  
Их встречает детектив Войч:  
\- Агенты.  
Датч выступает вперед. Рок вообще замечает это в нем – необременительное покровительство. Принять первый удар на себя, быть на полшага впереди. Рока это не напрягает, он безоговорочно признает авторитет Датча, собственно, как и остальные члены команды.  
\- Какая информация?  
\- У нас один похищенный. Внешние камеры сняли двух входящих офицеров отряда Балалайки, а потом нападавшие вытащили одного из них – с перебитыми ногами – и засунули в багажник. После они палили в бар до тех пор, пока не убили там всех. Одному из официантов удалось выжить, хотя, скорее всего, он останется инвалидом.   
\- Говорить он может?   
\- Может, но у нас есть запись с внутренних камер. В этот раз преступники попали в кадр.  
\- Известна марка и номер их машины?  
\- Черный Седан. Японская модель. Сейчас мы пытаемся узнать, куда она поехала.  
Во время разговора их ведут сквозь помещение в заднюю комнату – Рок аккуратно обходит обведенные мелом силуэты и лужи крови. Но брызги обойти не может – они тут везде.  
Запись черно-белая и без звука.  
\- Они совершенно не волновались насчет камер, – Датч качает головой.  
\- Им всё равно, – соглашается Рок, разглядывая двух маньяков – трудно сказать наверняка, но он бы назвал их подростками.  
\- Господи Боже, сколько же им лет?  
Реви пожимает плечами:  
\- Убийцей можно стать при любом возрасте, поле и вероисповедании.   
Датч спокойно смотрит, как одним ударом топора разделывают от шеи до паха очередного офицера Балалайки и в следующую секунду - отрубают руку какому-то неудачливому посетителю.  
Рок отворачивается:  
\- На записи нет звука, нам всё равно придется говорить с потерпевшим.  
  
В больницу Рок отправляется в одиночестве – Датч с Реви остаются искать зацепки в ресторане.   
Лежащий на больничной койке мужчина не может встретиться с Роком взглядом. Он смотрит на свои руки, а Рок – в его медицинскую карту. Сколько же в несчастного закачано обезболивающего и успокоительного… Рок переводит взгляд на выжившего:  
\- Нам очень нужна ваша помощь, мистер Сомер.  
Сомер не реагирует на его слова долгую минуту, Рок уже собирается повторить просьбу, когда раздается тихий голос:  
\- Я боюсь закрывать глаза. Даже сейчас я вижу их.   
\- Не волнуйтесь. Это только воспоминания, они не причинят вам вреда, я обещаю. Пожалуйста, помогите нам избежать новых жертв.  
Сомер зажмуривается, и Рок уверен, что перед его мысленным взглядом сейчас разлетаются брызги крови, а в ушах стоит грохот выстрелов и предсмертные крики умирающих, но он открывает глаза и наконец-то смотрит прямо на Рока.  
\- Что я должен делать?  
\- Закройте глаза. Расслабьтесь. Слушайте мой голос. Мысленно вернитесь во вчерашний день. Вспомните, что вы делали, как собирались на работу.  
\- Я порезался при бритье. Простая царапина…  
\- Хорошо. А теперь подумайте о вечере. Вспомните, чем пахло в баре, кто о чем говорил.  
\- У меня в ушах до сих пор звучат их радостные звонкие голоса, – голос Сомера дрожит, и Рок берет его за руку:  
\- Успокойтесь, смотрите со стороны. Расскажите, что вы видите.  
\- Они пришли в четыре утра, перед рассветом. Почти неразличимые близняшки, наряженные, как на праздник. Странная парочка. Сели в углу. А потом пришли офицеры. Они и раньше часто к нам заходили. А потом начался ужас.  
\- Тише-тише. Что-нибудь еще?   
Минуту Рок сидит в тишине, только подрагивающие пальцы Сомера в его руке показывают, что он действительно пытается вспомнить. Наконец он говорит, открывая глаза:  
\- Да, они были белые, но не говорили на английском. Обращались друг к другу странно. "Буна сеар", "Фрате маи сор" и "Сора маи маре". Вроде того.  
\- Спасибо. Вы очень нам помогли.  
  
***  
  
 _\- Мама меня убила.  
\- Папа меня ест.  
\- Братишки и сестрички сидят под столом.  
\- Подбирают кости.  
\- Они сожгут их вскоре.  
\- Под хлад…_  
Звук распахнувшейся двери обрывает песню на полуслове. В комнату врывается электрический свет, освещая две полуголые фигуры на залитом кровью полу.  
\- Вы что творите?  
\- Понятное дело, переодеваемся.  
\- Наша одежда была вся в крови, мы не могли ее больше носить.  
Четверо вошедших мужчин видят, что находится в комнате, и один из них не выдерживает – кидается за порог, и оттуда доносятся звуки рвоты.  
Близняшки хлопают в ладоши, становясь по бокам от своего трофея:  
\- Чудесно.  
\- Если забивать ему в голову гвозди, он бьется, как рыба.  
\- Даже после того, как перестает дышать.  
\- Называется "рефлекторное движение".   
Вошедший первым мужчина, наконец, собирается с мыслями:  
\- Босс очень зол. Просто в бешенстве. Он же приказал только убить паленую стерву. Кто разрешал вам похищать ее подручного и делать из него ежа?! Время почти на исходе, закончите дело и выметайтесь из города. Меня достало нянчиться с вашей парочкой.  
И уже тише, закрывая дверь, пытаясь унять дрожащие от ужаса руки:  
\- Невероятные маленькие ублюдки.  
Оставшиеся в комнате задумываются. Он сидит на полу, водя в задумчивости по окровавленному бедру мертвого мужчины:  
\- Послушай, сестра.  
\- Что?  
\- Что будем делать?   
\- Я бы хотела попробовать. Никогда не пробовала военных, у них мясо должно быть жестче?  
\- Да я не о том, сестра. Насчет них, – неопределенный взмах рукой в сторону закрытой двери.  
\- Ну, мы всегда можем их убить. Мне не нравится, когда на меня кричат. Или бьют. Мне тогда хочется плакать. Так, брат?  
Она перегибается к нему через труп и берет его руки в свои. У него остановившийся взгляд, а на губах – улыбка.  
  
***  
  
Тело в тени похоже на елку – столько всего из него торчит. Рок сглатывает горечь во рту и решает пока не входить внутрь. В конце концов, стул, к которому прикручено тело, стоит так, чтобы его было видно прямо от входа. Выставлено напоказ. Рок сейчас стоит на границе – за спиной ночь, расцвеченная красно-синими огнями полицейских машин, наполненная разговорами и щелчками – кто курит, кто фотографирует. А впереди яркий электрический свет лампочки под потолком номера дешевого мотеля и стул.  
Рок отстраненно разглядывает тело, он видел множество обезображенных трупов на фотографиях. Но вживую это совсем другое. К картинке добавляется объем, появляется звук, запах и даже вкус. Страх холодным потом выступает на коже, а разум пытается вобрать в себя всю картину в целом, не задерживаясь на деталях вроде гвоздя в глазу или разлитой крови, которой так много, что даже спустя несколько часов она еще не свернулась.   
Рок пытается отстраниться, посмотреть на номер, как на фото. Надо искать улики, а не думать, как долго бедняга был жив.  
\- Они не из Америки, – Рок в этом уверен.  
Датч с Реви оборачиваются к нему, и он пытается пояснить свою мысль:  
\- Флаг, вбитый ему в голову. Это похоже на привет нам. Полагаю, так они здороваются.  
\- Вполне возможно, Рок.  
Датч серьезно обдумывает мысль, а Реви улыбается ему, и Рок раздвигает уголки губ в ответ, думая, что со всеми ними что-то серьезно не так, если они способны улыбаться рядом с трупом, в который вбиты гвозди и флаг Соединенных Штатов Америки. Он проработал с ними меньше месяца, но уже понял, что Датч оказался прав – в эту команду он замечательно вписывается.  
  
Они снова в «офисе» - точнее, в выделенном им отгороженном углу большого зала. Иллюзия уединения, но больше им и не нужно.   
Балалайка, увидев, что стало с ее офицером, рвет и мечет. В ее исполнении это выражается в горькой складке у губ, яростном взгляде и ледяном логическом рассудке. Если бы не эта складка и взгляд – Рок решил бы, что она просто возмущена, но ей по-настоящему больно за своих людей, и он это ценит.  
Рок очень хочет помочь. Бенни скачет с одной камеры наблюдения на другую, пытаясь засечь машину близняшек, а у Рока в голове крутится только одно: "Сора маи маре". Язык похож на итальянский, но не он. Рок все пытается вспомнить, где же он слышал подобное. А Датч с Реви ведут философскую беседу:  
\- Должно быть, они рехнулись. Такие иногда появляются в нашем мире. Проблема...  
\- Даже самые последние ублюдки не стали бы связываться с ними. Мафия не может не понимать, что они слишком наследили. Такое не на руку ни одному здравомыслящему человеку. Не удивлюсь, если сами их и пристрелят.  
Датч качает головой, то ли возражая Реви, то ли просто раздумывая:  
\- Обычно такие действительно наделают много шуму, после чего их участь предрешена. Но иногда они выживают, за счет звериных инстинктов или хитрости, и тогда становятся еще опаснее. Они не представляют себе иной жизни, чем распространять вокруг себя заразу.  
\- Они должны ненавидеть все на свете, если они таковы, как ты описал, Датч. Но я думаю, что проблема не в ненависти. Они ненавидят столько вещей, что уже сами запутались. И, в конце концов, они просто взорвут все вокруг, – Реви закуривает, откидывает голову на спинку стула и, затягиваясь, говорит тише: - Впрочем, только они знают наверняка.  
Тишина в их уголке становится почти осязаемой, и у Рока в голове вдруг что-то щелкает – он, наконец, вспоминает:  
\- Точно! Вампиры!  
Датч переводит на него напряженный взгляд, и даже Балалайка, которая в этот момент проходит мимо, резко останавливается, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Что вы имеете в виду, Рок?  
\- Они румыны.  
Сержант Борис, тоже замерший рядом с женщиной, хлопает себя по лбу, а Балалайка резко кивает Року – он свое дело сделал, теперь ее очередь:  
\- Сержант, я припоминаю, что Рован, хозяин стриптиз-бара на улице Лаконда, продавал запрещенное видео, – успевает расслышать Рок прежде чем Балалайка с сержантом Борисом стремительно уходят.  
Больше от них ничего не зависит. Теперь это игра Балалайки, и Рок уверен, что она возьмет от нее по полной.  
  
***  
  
\- Чан, я узнала, кто они.  
\- Как? – Чан, как всегда, немногословен. Их встреча строго приватна и подчеркнуто официальна – перед Балалайкой только одинокая папка документов, да пепельница посредине стола.  
\- В конце концов ответ оказался у Рована на складе. Я спросила его про румынских близняшек, снимавшихся в детском порно. Или чего-то в этом роде. Он дал нам около двухсот пятидесяти дисков.  
\- Неприятное, наверное, зрелище, – Чан не издевается, просто констатирует факт, но Балалайку всё равно передергивает:  
\- Очень смешно... Мы всю ночь провели, просматривая детское порно.  
Еще одна затяжка, растянувшаяся на долгие секунды - и уже спокойным голосом:   
\- Гензель и Гретель. Так их звали в видео. Ребят продали на черном рынке после революции в Румынии. Из детей хотели сделать забаву для извращенцев и в итоге скормить свиньям.  
\- Незавидная участь. Как же они ее избежали?  
\- Эти идиоты заставляли их мучить и убивать животных в качестве развлечения. Добивая жертвенных агнцев, не сильно отличавшихся от них самих, они обучались всё новым и новым способам убийства для того, чтобы выжить самим. Ночь за ночью... И на каком-то этапе они просто смирились. Отвернувшись от неба, стали исчадьями тьмы.  
\- Вот оно как. Печальная история. Но вполне вписывается в картину нашего мира. Иногда мне кажется, что я хожу по огромной куче дерьма. Одни лицемерные слова вроде "морали" или "справедливости"… Слишком уж они напоминают то, что в сортире плавает. Сопереживать этим детям – значит, становиться на один уровень с придурками, размахивающими ядерными ракетами и рассуждающими о мире.  
Балалайка пожимает плечами – в конце концов, это не он, а она просмотрела сотни часов записи. Она может пожалеть детей, которыми когда-то были Гензель и Гретель. Но те, кто сейчас сеют смерть и хаос в ее городе – недостойны ни сострадания, ни жалость, ни жизни.   
\- Я просто делюсь информацией. После этого оставалась сущая ерунда. Просто проследить маршруты сделок.   
Она скупым движением толкает папку по столу к Чану, и тот быстро пробегает документы глазами:  
\- Понятно. Итальянская мафия.   
\- Вероккио, похоже, свихнулся, я не думаю, что их просто контролировать.   
Документы снова ложатся на стол, а Чан выжидательно смотрит на Балалайку:  
\- Хочешь снова развязать войну?  
\- Назовем это локальной операцией. Пока не искореним причину конфликта.  
\- Значит, все-таки война? Не думал, что ты любишь красивые слова.  
\- Если они подходят к ситуации. - У Балалайки выходит очень элегантное пожатие плечами. - Присоединиться ко мне, или просто забыть об этом разговоре... Решать тебе.  
\- Ну что ж, полагаю, мне не обязательно упоминать об этой приватной беседе… Сила иногда оказывается единственным, на что можно положиться в этом мире. Какой план?  
\- Мои люди оцепят город, а ты навестишь Вероккио – он должен знать, где близнецы. Мы сами их возьмем.  
Чан кивает в такт ее словам, поднимается, и Балалайка улыбается ему вслед:  
\- Так значит, можно будет вновь увидеть тебя в деле? Жду с нетерпением, детка.  
\- Не то, чтобы я не любил пострелять, но теперь приходится заботиться о репутации в глазах общественности, так что это напрягает.  
В дверях он не оборачиваясь, роняет:  
\- Да, и не называй меня деткой. Мне не нравится это прозвище.  
Балалайка усмехается и тоже встает – у них у всех много дел.  
  
***  
  
\- Переоделась, сестра?  
\- Да. Тут мы больше не появимся. Так что давай возьмем все необходимое.  
\- Понимаю, сестра, – на Гензеле платье, и губы аккуратно накрашены алой помадой. В руках объемная сумка. Гретель становится напротив – она в штанах и фраке. Наклоняется, одним движением стягивая с головы свои длинные пряди. Протягивает парик брату и произносит уже более низким – мужским - голосом:  
\- Возьми, брат. Стань сестрой.  
Парик меняет хозяина, и теперь уже Гретель мелодичным женским голосом обращается к брату:  
\- Хорошо, брат.  
\- Пойдем, сестра. Не забудь паспорт и билеты.  
\- Конечно. Без них мы никуда не попадем.  
\- Совсем никуда.  
\- Так пошли, брат.   
\- Сестра, – Гензель протягивает руку, Гретель берется за нее, и они одновременно шагают за порог с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах.  
На сумке покачивается горсть пушистых брелков.  
  
Вероккио, напротив, сегодня однозначно не до улыбок:  
\- Что происходит, черт побери?! Все, что им нужно было сделать - прикончить сучку! А они просто убивали всех подряд!  
\- Шеф. Почему бы не покончить с этим?  
\- Чтоо?! Ты хоть представляешь, чем я рисковал ради того, чтобы привезти их в Роанапур?! – удар приходится в челюсть, но Вероккио не дает своему помощнику упасть, хватая за горло и ударяя о ближайшую стену головой: - Да меня на следующей сходке прикончат, если не будет результатов! – он отбрасывает потерявшего сознание помощника и начинает пинать его ногами. Остальные застывают, боясь пошевелиться, чтобы случайно не напомнить боссу о себе. И никто не слышит, как тихо открывается дверь.  
Наконец, один из подручных отворачивается от расправы шефа над помощником и встречается взглядом с наивными, детскими глазами на двух одинаковых взрослых лицах.  
Их он боится намного больше.  
\- Шеф, близнецы тут.  
Вероккио, уже начавший выдыхаться, переводит на него взгляд красных от полопавшихся сосудов глаз:  
\- Эти маленькие ублюдки. Я же велел не появляться здесь. Зачем они притащились? – потом он прослеживает направленный в сторону взгляд подчиненного и застывает. Его люди расступаются, не желая подставлять спины близняшкам. А те со счастливыми улыбками обращаются к Вероккио:  
\- Мы все обсудили и решили.  
\- Что?! – У Вероккио выпученные глаза, а в них - страх, который он тщетно пытается спрятать под яростью.  
\- Борщ должен быть главным блюдом. А начнем мы с макарон.  
\- Не дурите! – Вероккио выхватывает пистолет первым, вслед за ним и остальные. На Гензель и Гретель направлено больше десятка пушек, но они всё так же мило улыбаются:  
\- Похоже, что макароны переварились.   
Брат и сестра смеются, чуть склонив друг к другу головы, словно над хорошей шуткой, понятной только им.  
\- Чертовы маленькие ублюдки! Умереть хотите?  
Эта фраза оказывается лишней – Вероккио еще не успевает ее договорить, как близнецы уже пригибаются, пропуская над собой пули, а Гретель нажимает на курок. Гензель прыгает вперед – его топор сверкает и двигается так быстро, что невозможно уследить взглядом.  
  
***  
  
\- Господин Чан. Мы полностью окружили здание. Ожидаем ваших приказаний.   
Чан как будто не слышит своего помощника – напряженно смотрит на горящие окна второго этажа.  
\- Чо.  
\- Да?  
\- Пригни голову.   
Через секунду, вышибив окно, рядом с ними падает тело, и становятся слышны звуки выстрелов и крики. Чан отбрасывает недокуренную сигарету и вынимает пистолеты.  
\- Задание превращается в охоту.  
Он толкает своего помощника за машину:  
\- Ложись!  
Очередная очередь проходит над их головами, близнецы выбегают из здания, поливая всё вокруг себя огнем. Чан стреляет из-за прикрытия машины, целясь на звук. В ответ раздается смех:  
\- Отлично! А ты неплох.  
\- Спасибо, малышка.  
\- Прости, но нам сейчас некогда играть с тобой. До следующего раза!  
Чан слышит, как их шаги смолкают за углом, проверяет пульс у лежащего навзничь помощника и выдыхает, расслабляясь:  
\- Это все упрощает.  
Балалайке он звонит во вторую очередь, первой была скорая помощь – всех спасти не удастся, но всё же.  
\- Соболезную утрате, Чан.  
\- Если бы я знал, что эти ребятишки здесь, я бы привел больше людей. Из-за них мне придется идти домой пешком.  
\- Город оцеплен. Им некуда бежать.  
\- А от того они станут еще опаснее.  
\- Теперь это наше дело. Спасибо, Чан. Я тебе должна.  
Третьим Чан набирает номер Датча.  
  
\- Реви, куда пойдут близнецы?  
\- Они не думают, двигаются на инстинктах, как звери. Их цель - Балалайка. Остальные – просто для развлечения. Если Балалайка мобилизовала десантников, чтобы прикончить близнецов... Все военные - практичные люди, они будут действовать стандартно. Близнецов же обостренные инстинкты приведут туда, куда никто не ждет.  
Датч качает головой:  
\- Будет нелегко. Если бы они были настолько глупы, чтобы попасть в простую ловушку, они бы уже давно гнили в могилах.  
Рок курит, слушая разговор товарищей, потом впивается взглядом в Датча:  
\- Так почему бы не устроить еще одну ловушку? Они сейчас в бегах. Дезориентированы. Хоть одна, но должна сработать.   
Реви хмыкает, но в ее голосе только заинтересованность:  
\- И на что ты их собрался ловить? Балалайка сидит приманкой в своей ловушке.  
\- Они ведь выживали как-то до этого. Значит, понимают, что после всего содеянного им придется выбраться из города. Давайте дадим им выход.  
Эда, напряженно прислушивавшаяся к разговору, вскидывает на него потрясенный взгляд. А три других члена отдела анализа поведения просто ухмыляются.  
Рок - замечательное пополнение их рядов.  
  
***  
  
Балалайка дает последние приказы своим людям, рассеянным по городу:  
\- Ваша задача - дезориентировать и разозлить цель. В таком состоянии их чувства притупятся. Это будет поворотным моментом.  
Ее люди расходятся по местам, Борис со снайперской винтовкой тоже занимает свою позицию, прикрывая ее, а Балалайка садится на бортик фонтана посреди площади. Закуривает и выдыхает вместе с дымом:  
\- Пора покончить с этой идиотской историей.  
  
Нестройные, разрозненные выстрелы преследуют два силуэта, скользящих в вечерних сумерках, по пятам. Гретель притормаживает в переулке:  
\- Давай разделимся и поохотимся на них.   
Гензель кивает:  
– Удачи, сестра.  
\- Да, брат. Я люблю тебя.  
\- И я тебя.  
Поцелуй нежный и страстный, но очень быстрый – сзади снова стреляют.  
  
Эда в форменном жилете ФБР выглядит… странно. Рок не знает, почему она вызвалась быть приманкой. Но рад, что прикрывать ее будут они втроем с Реви и Датчем. В другой ситуации Реви пришлось бы довольствоваться только своими товарищами, а у Рока еще нет уверенности в меткости своей стрельбы.  
Они ждут совсем немного, прежде чем Эду окликают из подворотни:   
\- Ку-Ку!  
Эда вздрагивает и поднимает руки. Неудивительно растеряться, когда на тебя направлен автомат, а сжимающая его рука принадлежит девушке с сияющей улыбкой. На белом вечернем платье – мелкой прихотливой вышивкой – брызги крови.  
\- И долго ты там сидела?  
\- Да вот, ждала кого-нибудь подходящего. Мне нужно, чтобы ты мне помогла в одном деле. Нам надо убраться отсюда после того, как брат прикончит Балалайку. Но мы уже поиграли с Вероккио.  
\- Тупицы, вы же знали, что возникнет проблема, и все равно вырезали их? Кроме того, раз заказчик мертв, вам не надо убивать Балалайку. Зачем же вы продолжаете?  
В этот момент Рок понимает, почему Эда вызвалась на роль приманки, и еще понимает, почему ее не приняли и никогда не примут в их отдел. Никому из членов группы анализа поведения не пришло бы в голову задать такой вопрос.  
Потому что они слишком хорошо знают ответ.  
\- Почему? Почему, ты спрашиваешь? – Смех Гретель веселый, как будто звенят колокольчики. Ей по-настоящему смешно, но дуло автомата ни на дюйм не сдвигается со своей цели – головы Эды. - Забавно.   
Гретель протягивает руку, проводя по незащищенному жилетом боку Эды ласкающим движением, от которого ту как будто парализует, и продолжает:  
\- Потому что мы хотим этого... Другой причины нет. Мы хотим, и мы сделаем... Ну да не важно, мы просто должны узнать о тех, кто нас может отсюда вытащить. Давай, подскажи мне, сестренка.  
\- Давай я тебе подскажу, сестренка.  
Удар по голове вырубает Гретель. Реви стоит над обмякшим телом с таким выражением на лице, что Року хочется спросить – не связывают ли их с Эдой отношения более близкие, чем ему известно.   
Но свои яйца определенно дороже удовлетворенного любопытства.  
  
Сквозь шелест и треск в наушнике к Балалайке пробивается торопливая и сбивчивая речь связного. Люди Чана взяли девчонку. Ей остался парень. Ну что ж, Гензель, здравствуй.  
\- Незачем прятаться. Выходи.  
\- Ты знала, что я тут. Это потрясающе. Ваши подчиненные тоже ничего. Сколько бы я за ними ни гонялся, не смог убить ни одного.  
Никакой реакции. Гензель немного обижен:   
\- Ну так что будем делать? Наверное, поговорить хочешь? Может, о человеке, которого мы убили? Обычный человек умер бы гораздо раньше, но он все кричал: "Капитан! Капитан!" до самого конца. Даже захлебываясь кровью.  
\- Хммм? Ясно.  
\- Какая вы холодная, тетенька. Но вы скоро станете похожи на того человека. Жаль, что у нас не так много времени.  
\- Действительно, жаль. Извини, парень, тебе конец. Но сперва… почему бы тебе, например, не попросить прощения ради разнообразия? Так что встань-ка на колени.  
Гензель смеется:  
\- Это не...  
Резкий, отрывистый приказ Балалайки:   
\- На колени! - звучит в унисон со звуком выстрела.  
\- Вот так-то, мальчик. Если бы ты мыслил здраво, ты бы заметил, что пришел прямо в западню. Так что кончишь ты ничтожным сломленным куском дерьма. И сдохнешь прямо тут.  
Разрывные пули оставляют от ноги парня кровавое месиво, но он все еще пытается ползти на руках в сторону Балалайки:  
\- Забавно, что ты такое говоришь? Я не умру. Я не могу умереть. Я стольких убил... – его голос срывается, утрачивает глубину и хрипотцу, превращаясь в девичий.   
\- Я убил много, много... много, очень много людей. У нас будет столько же жизней. Мы будем жить вечно. Мы никогда не умрем. Ведь мы бессмертны.  
\- Так вот во что ты веришь… Идея отличная. Но реальность больше похожа на песню: "Никто не вечен". Дословно. Я могла бы пытать тебя до смерти. Учитывая, что ты сделал с моими офицерами, так бы, пожалуй, и следовало поступить. Однако я не настолько жестока. Так что просто посмотрю, как ты загнешься. Я посвящаю твои последние минуты в этом мире Сахарову и Меньшову. Хотя я уверена, что ты не поймешь.  
Гензель больше не ползет, он прижимает руки к груди, тяжело дышит и скулит, как щенок, которого пнули.  
\- Хватит ныть. Идиот.  
Сигарета догорает в пальцах Балалайки до фильтра, на мостовую падает пепел. Балалайка не сделала ни затяжки с этой сигареты.  
\- Капитан!  
\- Сержант, дело сделано.  
\- Да уж, у меня до сих пор поджилки трясутся.  
\- Прости. Придется тебе примириться с моим эгоизмом.  
\- Капитан...  
\- Должно быть, я старею. Устала что-то.  
  
***  
  
За стеклом, отделяющим допросную камеру от остального мира, стоят Датч и Бенни, молча наблюдая, как, прикрыв глаза и молитвенно воздев скованные руки, словно бы обращаясь к ангелам, поет девушка.  
\- У нее красивый голос.  
\- Не похож на голос психопатичной маньячки.  
Датч согласно кивает:  
\- Скорее, ангельский.  
\- А где Реви?  
\- У нее испортилось настроение из-за девчонки. Нервы успокаивает, скоро придет.  
  
А в комнате сидит Рок, смотрит во все глаза на Гретель и не может отвести взгляд. Губы непроизвольно кривятся в улыбке, а после того, как она заканчивает – Рок искренне аплодирует. И ничего, что ему хочется плакать. В конце концов – это его первый самостоятельный допрос.  
\- Красивая песня. Откуда ты ее знаешь?  
\- Из телека. Мне она очень нравится. Ты первый, кому я пою... не считая брата. Но ты другой. Будто из другого мира.  
\- Может, я просто еще не привык к этой работе, – смущенно чешет в затылке Рок.  
\- Ты хороший человек. Я всегда могу сказать, кто хороший, а кто - нет.  
Они молчат в течение долгой, очень долгой минуты, а потом взгляд Гретель становится мечтательным:  
\- Море! Так близко, а мне даже посмотреть нельзя! Так жалко.  
\- Прости.  
\- Ничего, я привыкла.  
\- А ты никогда не видела моря?  
\- На Сицилии, в сиротском приюте, были одни серые стены. А родились мы в Закарпатье. Там было хмуро и одиноко. Когда нас забрали на Сицилию, мы видели только темноту и кровь. Нас так избивали, что мы мочились кровью. Я много говорила с братом. Почему Бог заставил нас так страдать? Но потом мы с братом поняли. Когда нас заставляли избивать других детей бейсбольной битой. Все взрослые смеялись. И мы с братом тоже смеялись... Смеясь, мы осознали, как все устроено. Если мир вращается, потому что кого-то убивают, то в убийстве смысл нашей жизни. Убить, быть убитым, и вновь убить. Вот он, замкнутый цикл существования.  
\- Тебе не жаль, что твой брат умер из-за этого?  
У Рока округляются глаза, когда Гретель одним движением снимает парик, и голос ее становится мужским, так что с ним говорит уже Гензель:  
\- Что ты такое говоришь? Я тут. Я всегда с сестрой, – парик снова занимает положенное место, и Гретель продолжает:  
\- Мы никогда не умрем. Мы стоим над этим циклом и только убиваем. Мир существует, чтобы была возможность убивать. Все здесь, и мы в том числе. Поэтому нам не грустно. Запах крови. Крики. Тепло внутренностей. Я люблю все это.  
Рок не выдерживает, протягивает к ней руки:  
\- Нет! Нет, это не правильно. Мир существует, чтобы делать людей счастливыми! Послушай… Кровь и тьма - всего лишь незначительная часть этого мира. Это не все!  
\- Пожалуйста, не плачь. Я первый раз вижу такого доброго человека.   
Вот... - она задирает юбку, выходя из-за стола так, чтобы было видно Року. - награда.  
Рок зажимает себе рот, выбегая из допросной. Его рвет в урну в коридоре.  
\- Рок? – Бенни не спрашивает, как он. Молодец.  
Рок вбивает кулак в стену, потом пинает ее ногой.   
\- Проклятье! Дерьмо! Почему?! Почему мир сделал из нее чудовище?  
\- Каннибала.  
\- Проклятье!  
\- Дружище, не бери в голову. Здесь таким, как они - самое место.  
\- Я...  
\- Что? Возьмешь ее к себе? Дашь любовь и семью? Перевоспитаешь? Не поможет. Она уже не изменится. Если бы мир обошелся с ними добрее, они бы ходили в школу, завели друзей, жили бы счастливо. Но этого не случилось, Рок. Так что у этой сказки грустный конец.  
\- Так всегда?  
\- Иногда мы побеждаем, – Бенни останавливается и смотрит куда-то вдаль спокойным взглядом. – Но это случается редко.  
  
\- Ее сегодня же перевезут.   
Даже в наручниках, в окружении конвоиров она остается какой-то неземной. В лужах отблескивает наконец появившееся на небе после долгих дней непогоды, солнце. В окружении солнечных зайчиков Гретель похожа на фею. Ее спокойный лучистый взгляд находит Рока в толпе, и Гретель выкрикивает, не обращая внимания на тянущих ее вперед конвоиров:  
\- Эй! Давай встретимся! Еще встретимся когда-нибудь! Только вдвоем, с корзиной для пикника!  
У Рока сводит лицо от фальшивой улыбки, но он говорит:  
\- Да, звучит неплохо.  
С последним звуком его голоса раздается выстрел. На платье Гретель быстро расползается красное пятно. Ее опрокидывает на спину, голова падает на бок. Этот шепот никто не может расслышать, но Рок точно знает, что она говорит в последние секунды своей жизни:  
\- Действительно здорово. Как красиво… Море.  
В ее распахнутых глазах навсегда застывают блики солнца на воде и чистота ярко-голубого неба, сливающееся у горизонта в одно целое.  
Вокруг поднимается суета, кто-то ищет стрелка, другие падают на землю или пытаются укрыться от повторных выстрелов. Рок же спокойно стоит на месте, его взгляд безмятежен, а неестественная улыбка наконец-то сходит с губ.  
Датч закуривает:  
\- Рок, принеси брезента. Надо бы тело прикрыть, пока не прибудут эксперты.  
\- Не стоит, Датч. Пусть останется, как есть. Лицом к небу и морю. Хотя бы еще несколько минут.   
  
Команда удивленно косится на Рока, но ему всё равно, он последний раз смотрит на распростертое тело, а потом переводит взгляд на море, над которым безмятежно плывут облака.


End file.
